I Never Told You
by RyuuseiDragonPenguin
Summary: Takes place Inazuma Eleven Episode 45. Kazemaru left the team, but not without regret. Regret that he never told Endou he loved him. Too bad he never knew Endou felt the same way, maybe that would have prevented their heart wrenching goodbye... Drabble.


**A/N: Not my first fanfic, but the first one I'm publishing. Just watched Ep 45(for the 6th time) I've always cried when Kazemaru leaves, but I've never written an EnKaze fic yet. So I decided to give it a shot, since the couple in plain adorable and so sad in the Aliea Academy arc.**

**Disclaimer: Level-5 own IE! Why can't I? TT-TT**

**Warnings: angst.**

~I Never Told You~

_"I'm sorry Endou, I'm not as strong as you."_

Endou's POV

Exactly how strong am I? I don't even know myself, so how can you?

Kazemaru, I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm weak around you. You can make me laugh at the hardest times, and your smile is the one thing I dream about at night.

But you're also the one that makes me strong. Seeing you standing on the same field as me, fighting the same battle as me... It gives me the power to go on. You give me an irresistible urge to get stronger, so I can protect you.

You're my sunshine, my air, my everything. You keep me alive in sprit when I feel I can't go on. Because we've never thought once that we won't win. We always knew that if we worked harder, as long as we never gave up, we would make a comeback.

You have been with me from the start of this crazy journey; from the first time we ever fought Teikoku. You can't even begin to understand the happiness I felt when you helped in what was my darkest hour back then. You extended your hand to me, along with a heart-warming smile. I took it without thinking and smiled back. I felt hope with you.

I fell in love with you.

Kazemaru's POV

I can't go on. It's impossible. We can't win. Not against Genesis. Not against Aliea Academy.

And I can't win you either, Endou.

You've never realized. Gouenji, Kidou, and now Tachimukai, ME...We're all in love with you. But you'll never love anything but soccer. You don't see our gaze on you, or the look in our eyes when you never give up. There's more than admiration in our eyes, Endou. There's more in our thoughts about you than friendship. It's love.

I know I love you more than my own life. You have an amazing passion for soccer, an undying determination to get stronger, and an unlimited loyalty to your friends. I don't know at all how you can smile through all this. I've only made it this far because I couldn't let you down.

But I can't keep it up, Endou. My body, mind and heart are worn down. My body can't take more strain. My mind can't tolerate the knowledge that we'll never succeed anymore. My heart can't take another day pining for you. Every day is like hell, risking ourselves in a battle we would be better off giving up. Fighting when there's a sure loser. Getting stronger when it's useless. Keeping up the pretense that we can actually win.

I've decided to leave, Endou. Cause I don't deserve to be counted as part of the Raimon Eleven. Everyone in there hasn't let their hopes die. I can't surround myself with the friends I don't deserve. I'm not of any worth now. And I'm not going to go down in a losing battle, even with a fight. Losing as a coward and losing as a hero are the same now. Either way, we won't win. And winning is what matters.

I'm sorry, dear Endou. I... I...

Endou's POV

I watch you walk away. I want to scream out to you one last time, a last ditch attempt to convince you to stay. But only a strangled cry escapes my lips as your beautiful brown eyes give me a final sad glance. Beautiful, huh? Too bad I never told you I thought they were.

_ I need you. Don't go. _The words are only in my mind. My lips are too numb to form a sound. I tried to make you stay, I really did. Why are you doing this to me? If you only knew how much you mean to me, maybe you wouldn't go. If you only you knew how much I love you, then maybe you would feel the same.

Why am I so wistful all of a sudden? Why am I dwelling on things that will now, never be said? It's too late. You're going to leave me.

_Goodbye, Kazemaru_. My heart stings in regret. The biggest burden being-

Kazemaru's & Endou's POV

I never told you I love you.

~The End~

**Review please! All opinions are welcome!**


End file.
